sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Maxim Horvath
Maxim Horvath is a powerful wizard and the de facto main antagonist of the 2010 fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Maxim Horvath is portrayed by Alfred Molina. Once a powerful Merlinean sorcerer, Horvath turned to the Dark Arts out of jealousy, after his love interest favored his best friend. He seeks to bring Morgana le Fay back onto the world and help enslave mankind. Horvath uses a cane that was originally created from his old, magic sword with the same gem that was on top of it, to use and unleash his magic powers against his enemies. History He was, along with Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, a disciple of Merlin and a force of good more than a thousand years ago. But their mutual love for Veronica split the colleagues apart and Horvath has instead become an ally of the wicked Morgana, who murdered Merlin and is sought to conquer the world with an army of undead sorcerers. Fortunately, though he succeed in helping Morgana obtain a script that contains the most dangerous spell known as The Rising that would help them raise dead sorcerers from the grave from Merlin's Encantus, their effort to proceed their plan further fails at hands of both Veronica and Balthazar, but at a terrible price; Veronica asborbed Morgana's soul in an attempt to prevent her from achieving her plan. They were then locked in the Grimhold together. Horvath then disappeared, but not before preparing himself to execute other plans and to recruit other wicked sorcerers to his side. Horvath's Revenge He and Balthazar have battled throughout the ages, finally bringing their conflict to modern-day New York City. Horvath’s mission is world domination. Balthazar is maintaining the Merlinean standard of magic as a power that’s used for the benefit of mankind. Horvath is the leader of the Morganians, who take the very different view that magic should be used to subjugate humans. It was until Balthazar defeated and sealed him away in the Grimhold, a nearly-unbreakable object that sealed Morgana away centuries ago. Then 10 year old Dave Stutler freed Maxim from the Grimhold by accidently dropping and cracking it, and after a struggle with Balthazar, the two were stuck in an urn for ten years. After the ten years were up, Maxim went after Dave, sending a pack of wolves after the boy. Yet Balthazar, who had escaped as well, rescued Dave and began sorcerer training. Freeing Morganians, he vowed to destroy Dave, the Prime Merlinean, so that Morgana would be free and send her wrath upon the world. After absorbing energy from other Morganians, he freed Morgana and attempted to kill Balthazar. But it was Dave who defeated him and Balthazar who blasted him away. Horvath managed to escape the battle between Morgana and the Merlinean sorcerers, vanishing about the time Morgana's magical circle was disrupted. His current whereabouts are not known, though the film's stinger shows an unidentified hand retrieving his hat from the Arcana Cabana. Appearence Maxim Horvath is a short and portly man with dark hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey coat and a tie with a spider jewel on it, black rubber gloves, and a bowler hat. He uses a long, black cane with a blue crystal that glows whenever he spellcasts to channel his magic. (Originally, the cane was a long, medieval sword with the same, blue crystal on its pommel, which he had transformed into a staff.) Powers and Abilities Horvath is a highly powerful sorcerer, who can use magic to pick things up and throw people (or other things) against a wall, to conjure illusions, to animate objects and statues (such as a charging bull and wolves from a wildlife calender), to transform things, to command animals and compel people into doing what he wants, to conjure fire, to bewitch objets (such as when he creates a Hungarian Mirror Trap or a Persian Quickrug), to blast his foes with powerful plasma bolts, and to cast a wide array of spells (including the dangerous Parasite Spell). During the course of the film, he aquires Merlin's Dragon Ring (by stealing it from the primary protagonist Dave Stutler), and the rings of both Drake Stone and Abigail Williams, attaching them all to his staff, making it extremely powerful. Personality and Traits Maxim Horvath is a sophisticated, well-manered and cultured man, always impecably collected and polite, even when about to kill someone. But this refined facade hardly veils his cruelty. He is cold-hearted, cares only about himself and disposes off his followers and allies without second thoughts. Though he does have (or had) strong feelings of love for Veronica, and retains a grudging respect for Balthazar. Also, as long as he gets what he wants, he holds his parts of bargains and leaves his foes alive (when he has no interest in killing them). Gallery Maxim Horvath's defeat.jpg Horvath.jpg2.jpg The Charging Bull.jpg Maxim Horvath's Wolf.jpg Horvath's Wolf.jpg Horvath's Wolves.jpg Maxim Horvath's Wolves.jpg Young Maxim Horvath.jpg|A young Maxim Horvath. Horvath in Enchantus.jpg|Maxim Horvath as depicted in Encantus. The Villain.jpg|Maxim Horvath as he is portrayed in the poster advertisement of The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Trivia *Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice is greatly inspired by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. Maxim Horvath is the equivalent of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort. Unlike Voldemort, however, Horvath used to be Balthazar's ally, once a true good man, and knows what love is (how he turned to the dark side was out of jealousy as he fell in love with Veronica, but she chose Balthazar instead as her lover and made him evil), while Voldemort never know nor learn what love is and became an complete abomination since his early life. *In terms of his backstory prior to his betrayal, his former friendship with Balthazar, and also his status as de facto leader of Morganians, Horvath can be comparable with Megatron in the Transformers franchise, particulary in the Transformers film series. This was due to both Horvath and Balthazar once good friends much like Megatron and Optimus Prime used to be until they became enemies, Horvath mainly held control over Morganians that founded by Morgana like Megatron does with the Decepticons that previously bfounded by The Fallen, and also, both organizations that they affiliated with shares similar racial ideology and beliefs. *In the movie opening where Horvath was introduced via his depiction in the Encantus, he appears to held a bottle of some kind of potion, suggesting that he held a degree of knowledge in magical potion brewery and/or even alchemy albeit his said talent never seen in the movie itself. *In the early script of The Sorcerer's Apprentice film that can be seen here, Maxim Horvath was intended to be Morgana le Fay's successor as leader of Morganians and also Balthazar's former master (whom also originally intended to be a Morganian assassin). *Though he is intended to be British, "Maxim" is a Russian given name and "Horvath" (Horváth) is a Hungarian surname. Category:Morganians Category:Antagonists Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Male Characters